1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
This invention relates to a food bar having a protein fortified marshmallow base.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
The basic process for the production of marshmallow, as it is known today, was first shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,600,569 to E. T. Oakes in 1952. This invention was the first showing of the injection of gas into a marshmallow mix to cause it to puff upon relase of the gas pressure. Since that time, many patents have issued showing different additions to marshmallows to provide different flavoring or other features. While U.S. Pat. No. 3,684,528 showed the inclusion of non-fat milk solids into a marshmallow, it showed the mixing thereof with other materials such as sugar, salt, and vanilla concentrate which was absorbed into non-fat milk solids prior to the sealing thereof with a fat coating. This expanded the casein or caseinate salts that were present in the non-fat milk solids to the extent that they absorbed water and gave a fast setting marshmallow-type confection. While the product was desirable in producing a fast setting marshmallow-type confection, the absorption of the moisture by the casein or caseinate salts did not make a soft marshmallow and prevented the marshmallow having the density normally associated with such products.
The inclusion of fats in marshmallows is not a new or novel idea. In U.S. Pat. No. 3,556,012, a thorough discussion of the inclusion of fats in marshmallow is presented with the fats in this case being cocoa butter fat.
In the present invention, however, it has been found that marshmallow can be fortified by inclusion therein of animal and/or plant protein, provided the protein has been fat coated to prevent absorption of water therein and provided the reducing sugars are kept low, i.e. below 5 percent by weight. This combination has not previously been shown and is new and novel with respect to the marshmallow industry.